


Moving Past It All

by flickawhip



Series: Littles And Caretakers AU [23]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-31 05:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Stephanie begins to gain a little self-trust.Littleverse.





	Moving Past It All

People had settled down after Alyse and Holly-Anne left. Fliss found herself watching Stephanie carefully, worried by the way the girl flinched. Most of the girls found it funny that Stephanie was so broken, hiding under the table many times and clinging to Fliss’ leg, afraid of everything and everyone, the softness of Fliss’ touch and gentle murmur of ‘It’s okay baby, that’s my good girl’ soothing the girl at the same time as claiming her tenderly. Stephanie’s eyes lighting up even as Charlotte watched her. 

Charlotte knew enough that she recognized a little of herself in the girl, smiling slightly when the girl burrowed against her parental figure’s leg. Stephanie at one point had looked up at her Daddy, clinging to her knee and accepting Fliss’ hair pets. 

“It’s okay little one, come on up.”

Fliss had sighed softly when Stephanie settled on her lap, stroking her girl’s hair gently.

“That’s my girl.”

She had taken Stephanie to bed, settling her down and tucking her in. 

“Sleep babygirl…”

“But…”

“Shhh, look, Charlie’s right there… nothing will happen.”

Stephanie had let Fliss change her when she woke, quietly shivering even as Fliss cleaned away her tears, smoothing a soft white t-shirt with the word ‘Daddy’ in pale pink font on the front. The shirt font was matched with a pale pink dungaree set and soft fluffy shoes. She was shy when she followed Fliss outside, hanging back and clinging to her soft toy when Fliss picked her up, carrying her to the seats and sitting, letting Stephanie curl against her, stroking her hair. Stephanie was always softly weak, begging for love, attention and validation. 

Stephanie had slowly begun to nap on Fliss’ lap, relaxing enough that Mickie, Trish and Lita had smiled to see it. Stephanie had always been nervous but now the girl was beginning to relax. 

Days passed and slowly but surely Stephanie began to slowly unfurl and relax, trusting Fliss. Tearful times were handled with a playful ‘Stephie is the best, Stephie number one’ and it was enough to make Stephanie giggle. 

People had smiled to see Stephanie grow out of her shell and trust people. The security Stephanie had found in Fliss warmed everyone’s hearts.


End file.
